Whispers of Roses
by canyourememberthis
Summary: Hermione Granger was in love with a boy that she knew she could never have, but what happens when she lets three words slip. Hhr. First Fanfic, let me know what you think.
1. Wanting

Disclaimer-I dont own Harry Potter. bummer.

**Chp. 1 -Wanting**

_The winding path lined with beautiful white roses led the way to her destination. She didn't know where she was going or even how she got there; she just knew that she had to keep walking. _

_The air was warm and moist and filled with the smell of the roses, giving the air she breathed a bitter sweet taste. The sky was scattered with stars that seemed to shower upon her and her untouched world. The moon was placed so perfectly among the stars that it seemed twice a big. The garden was beautifully lit with fairies and the sweet hum of their wings.This has tobe heaven, so beautiful, so perfect. _

_She kept on walking, and spotted a beautiful red rose in the vast sea of white. She had to have it, for it reminded her of herself; a beauty that stood alone and was always over looked. She went to pick up the rose to carry with her, but as she went to pick it up she pricked her finger on one of the roses thorns; a painful reminder that beauty is to be seen and not touched. Feeling a tad bit discouraged she kept on her journey._

_She walked for about ten more minutes until she finally found what she was looking for. There he was standing in all black, his hair going ever which way, the moonlight making his eyes glow that magnificent green, and a handsome smile on his slender face. She quickened her pace to meet this handsome man._

"_I've been waiting for you." he said in a very loving tone, grabbing her hand. "You look absolutely amazing."_

_She wore a tiny black dress that fit her tiny body perfectly, it was strapless and came to just above her knees, and pair of black high heels to match. Her hair was half up in a clip, while the rest hung loosely around her shoulders._

"_Thanks," she said "you don't look to bad yourself."_

_At this he smile grew wider, "I have something I want to show you." _

_She followed him through the garden until they came to a clearing, and in the middle was a small pond with a waterfall feeding into. Surrounding the pond were pure white water lilies the size of her hand. The water glowed blue from the light of the moon. Some fish were gracefully swimming around. The waterfall and the hum from the fairies collied to make a beautiful song; this is heaven she thought._

_Hand in hand they walked around the pond, she stared at their reflection and couldn't help but think that they looked awfully good together. Everything was perfect, she was his and he was hers. She didn't need anything more. _

_They finally stopped at a bench and sat down. He pulled out of his coat a gorgeous red rose; just like the one she tried to pick early, and handed it to her. _

"_It reminded me of you," he whispered; and gently kissed her on the lips._

"Hermione get up!" she heard a voice say, "Hermione!"

"What? Go away!" she groaned.

"Sorry, can't, you need to get up, nice pajamas by the way." It was Ron.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" she yelled, pulling the blanket up to her chin so he couldn't she anything.

"I am here to get you out of bed, so get up" he said_ "_And what were you dreaming about anyways, you were making all of these kissing noises," he laughed "dreaming about me where you?" he said through giggles

She blushed down to the roots of her hair, "You wish," she hissed "now get out!" Throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Alright, alright but mum wants you downstairs, breakfast is ready." He said between laughs, and he headed downstairs.

"Men," she sighed.

She laid back down and pulled the blankets over her head. She's been dreaming about him for almost six months. She would fall asleep at night with the image of his face in her mind; that sweet smile, those vibrant green eyes and his messy jet black hair. The sound of his voice ringing through her ears, like her favorite song being played over and over again. She dreamed of what it would be like if he called her his own, to kiss his lips, to have him hold her tight. She would wake up in the morning wishing that he was by her side. But she knew that he would never love her the way she loved him.

It was getting to the point were she couldn't even look at him anymore without wanting to cry because she wanted him so bad. He talk to her oblivious to all of her feelings; she just wanted to scream to him, " I love you, I always have." But she kept it inside and she always would she told herself.

She sighed at these thoughts and got out of bed_, its going to be a long three weeks, _she thought.

She was staying at the burrow for the last three weeks of summer and so was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was her rose; a handsome boy she could only dream about and would never have to call her own.

(AN- This is my first Fanfic, and its a bit rough. I can keep going if you like it, just let me know, i am always up for construtive criticism! thanks)


	2. Vactions and Thinking

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chp 2. Vacations and Thinking**

Hermione put her rode on over her pajamas and headed down the creaky stairs to the kitchen. The aroma of fried eggs and bacon was filling the house, making her evening more hungry then she was before.

She walked in the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley cooking at the stove, while Ron sat across from Harry both waiting for food. They looked up as she walked in.

"Its about time you got up." Harry said with a warm smile.

She felt tingles go up and down her spine. _This is going to be a lot harder then I thought_, she said to herself.

"Good morning to you too." she said as she took a seat at the end of the table, as far away from Harry as possible. If she was going to fall out of love with him, she had to avoid him; that should be pretty easy considering Ron was here. _Wait, can you fall out of love with someone?_ she asked herself.

"You can't," George Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen with he twin brother Fred right at his side.

_Great_, Hermione thought.

"Why can't I," Fred protested back. "I think I deserve it."

"If you deserve it then so do I."

"I go now and you'll go somewhere later, you and I can't both go somewhere at the same time; someone needs to take care of the shop." Fred said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Mrs. Weasley piped in.

"Sorry mum," Fred said kissing his mother on the cheek. "Angelina and I want to go to Spain for a week, but my good old brother George doesn't think it's a good idea."

Fred and Angelina have been dating for about a year; everyone is expecting him to pop the question to her anytime soon.

"Fred you don't get it can't, I can't take care of the shop all by myself," George pleaded.

"We can find someone to help you for a week, how hard is that." Fred stated.

"Who is going to want to help us in the middle of the summer?" George questioned.

"I'll do it," Ron said "I always wanted to help you guys. When do you need help?"

"The week before you guys go back to Hogwarts." Fred said.

This year was going to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Right before summer started at the end of their sixth year the Trio manage to defeat Voldemort for the last time. It took about month for everyone to recover, but once they did peace settled over the wizarding world. Harry was again a hero, had his name in every headline for about a month and couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed by a group of people; much to his disliking. But he turned seventeen a week ago and has finally moved out of his Uncle's house and is now living with the Weasley's; much to his liking. Now everything is just how it should be; well almost in Hermione's case.

"That's perfect." Ron said with a huge smile.

"But, Ron you are going to have to stay with me at my flat, we'll have to get up real early to open, there is no fooling around your there to work, and you have to listen to everything I say. Think you can handle that?" George stated.

_Oh no, no, no, no, say no Ron PLEASE! _Hermione screamed in her head.

"It's only for a week, I think I can handle it. I mean if it's okay with Harry and Hermione. You guys don't mind me leaving do you?" He asked looking back and forth between them.

"Don't mind at all Ron." Harry said without hesitation. "Hermione and I can use some quality time together." he smiled.

_Shit_, she thought.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No...no I don't mind at all." She choked out.

"GREAT! Thanks Ron." Fred yelled, "I'm going to tell Angie the trip is on! Be back in a minute."

George sighed, "Well now that that's settled, you boys up for some Quidditch?"

"Sure." They both said in unison, shoving the last of their food in their mouths; then went to get there stuff.

"You okay Hermione?" George asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just thinking." she said quickly.

"You sure, because you seem.." he as cut of by Ron yelling at him.

"Lets go George! We're waiting."

"Coming," he yelled back. Her turned to Hermione giving her a warm smile and whispered in her ear, "If you need to talk Hermione you know where I am." Squeezing her shoulder, then headed out the door.

"Thanks," she said as he left. Then got up and placed her plate in the sink, "Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Weasley, need any help cleaning up?"

"No, no, dear you go and enjoy this beautiful day." Mrs. Wesley replied with a gentle smile.

"Okay," she said and left the kitchen and went to her room. She grabbed a book and sat down is a velvet arm chair next to the window where the warm sun was flowing in. Outside she could see Harry, Ron, Fred, and George playing Quidditch. They all looked so happy, if only she could feel the same way.

She wondered if any of them ached inside like she did. If any of them knew what it felt like to care so much for someone and never have them know it. She watched him play with his friends, so happy and peaceful. She wanted him so bad it was killing her. Her heart sunk lower and lower in her chest the more she watched him, so she forcefully ripped her eyes away from him and opened her book. Reading always kept her mind off things.

Ten minutes passed and she was still on the first sentence, she couldn't stop think about him it was driving her crazy. She couldn't even read her book and that was saying something for Hermione Granger, nothing ever got in the way of her reading.

Sighing she but her book down, closed her eyes and just let the warm sunlight wash over her body.

_This is going to be a long three weeks_, she thought; and fell asleep.


End file.
